The present invention relates to lamp assembly devices, and particularly to a locking device for locking a lamp rod. By the design of the present invention, a user can assembled the lamp rod by inserting it into the lamp seat easily. Thus, the lamp is detachable for storage and transfer with a smaller volume.
The prior art buckling structures of lamps, such as wall lamps, seat lamps, or stand lamps, are assembled by screwing studs with nuts. Not only the collision easy occurs, but also the locking tools (for example, spanners, openers, etc.) are necessary. In assembly, the wires will expose so as to generate electric shock. Moreover, the assembly work is tedious and thus it is unsuitable for being assembled by the users themselves. Thus generally, the wire winding box is assembled with the inserting rod before sale. Thereby, the cost is high and a larger space is necessary for transfer and storage.